Sanguine
|hider= |religion= Daedra Worship |pantheon= Daedric Princes |type= Debauchery |powers= Shapeshifting |worship= |artifacts=Sanguine Rose |hidep= |gender=Male |form= |hidec= |first= |era= |area= |affiliation= }} is the Daedric Prince of debauchery. He also has domain over the darker natures of man, such as lust, sin, sloth, and gluttony. He is the patron deity of sinners and is often seen with a bottle of wine or beer in his hand. Sanguine enjoys playing pranks on others, with one such example of this being a spell given to the player that removes the clothes of everyone within the radius. Although a jokester, Sanguine prefers to drag mortals down to sinful lifestyles by means of temptation and humiliation. Oblivion He can be called upon at the Shrine of Sanguine, yet it is odd that his shrine is the only one that is labeled "Shrine of Sanguine", while the others are labeled as "(Daedra Prince)'s Shrine". The summoning date of Sanguine is 16th of Sun's Dawn. Sanguine can also be summoned in his shrine, if the summoner offered Cyrodilic Brandy. There is a shrine in Cyrodiil which bears the appearance of Sanguine, upon completing the related quest. Sanguine will grant you the Sanguine Rose, a strange staff shaped like a twisted and thorny black rose. When the energy within the Sanguine Rose is cast at a target, one random Daedric servant of Sanguine is summoned to do battle, yet the creature is also hostile towards the player, not merely the enemies present. This staff has very little charge (between 10-30 uses, depending on the player's Conjuration level) and must be recharged often. When the Champion of Cyrodiil visited the Shrine of Sanguine and summoned him, sometime during the Oblivion Crisis, Sanguine tasked the Champion of Cyrodiil to join the royal dinner party of the Countess of Leyawiin, Alessia Caro. Sanguine believed that the Countess of Leyawiin was too stuffy, and wanted the champion to do something about it. The champion should sneak into the castle undetected and cast the spell of Stark Reality on her and her guests. When the champion cast the spell all the guests and the Countess herself were stripped, it brought chaos to the party, but Sanguine was pleased. When the champion returned to the shrine, Sanguine rewarded his Sanguine's Rose to the Champion of Cyrodiil. A staff that has capability to summon a lesser Daedra to "supposedly" fights for the wielder of the staff. Detail conversation of the event can be read here. The same artifact was also rewarded some decades before to the Hero of Daggerfall, and also to Martin, the last of the Septim. Martin in his youth was one of the followers of a Daedric Cult, and he somehow retrieved Sanguine's Rose - probably after some odd task. Skyrim Sanguine appears on Skyrim disguised as Sam Guevenne who offers a friendly drinking competition with his "special" brew for his staff with the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn can accept and drinks 3 mugs. Sam, impressed, gives the Dragonborn the staff and offers to show him/her a place "where the wine flows like water". After that they go out to cause drunken pranks in Skyrim, and eventually the Dragonborn awakes at the temple of Dibella and sets out to correct the pranks he/she did while they were drunk. The Dragonborn then heads to Morvunskar where a portal to Sam's location is found. Going through the portal reveals Sam in the Misty Grove, where he reveals his true identity as Sanguine, commenting that he hadn't had that much fun in a hundred years and rewards the Dragonborn with his staff, Sanguine Rose. Sanguine does not show himself to others in Tamriel, but in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim he can be found in a random inn taking the form of Sam Guevenne, if the player is level 14 or above they can speak to him and he then will challenge the player to a drinking contest to win a staff. If the player accepts, the quest A Night to Remember will start. His usual form is that of a short, portly man with demonic horns. He enjoys acting with more stealth than force, unlike Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction. While Mehrunes Dagon destroys and murders with little regret, Sanguine prefers to offer mortals indulgence of their whims. These whims might be murder, drunkenness, gluttony, promiscuity and other actions that distance them from mainstream society. Consequently, Sanguine is well-known as a tempter of mankind and the Daedric Prince who has the power over the inner, dark secrets of mortals. It has been reported that, upon completion of A Night to Remember, Sanguine has randomly appeared in Morvunskar, fighting against the Conjurers that make the tower their home. When activated, Sanguine will say "Need something?", "I don't owe you money, do I?" or "What are you starin' at?" The cause of this anomaly is unknown. History Sanguine was once asked by Mephala for twenty-seven tokens she could give to her devoted followers. The Dark Brotherhood stole these tokens from the Morag Tong. According to Morag Tong member, Mephala eventually arranged for them to return to the guild. The Nerevarine systematically killed the members of the Dark Brotherhood one-by-one and retrieved the tokens from them. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim''. Sources * http://www.imperial-library.info/book_daedra/index1.shtml * http://www.imperial-library.info/book_daedra/index1.shtml Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedra Category:Quest Givers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters